Coisas Abstratas
by Nana Yamashita
Summary: Apenas o que Neji consegue pensar em dar à Tenten num dia tão especial. NejiTenten. Avisos: Neji OOC, Oneshot, Açucarada; diabéticos fiquem looonge!


**Olá gentee! Essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto mas eu espero que não esteja tão ruim.  
Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi sim!  
Menos enrolação e mais fic! Boa Leitura**

_

* * *

_

**Coisas Abstratas**

Tenten esperava ansiosa o namorado abrir seu presente. Deu-lhe a katana da família Mitsashi, mimo pra lá de precioso para ambos. Neji levantou-se do banco da praça na qual haviam se encontrado.  
- Obrigado Tenten - deu-lhe um rápido selinho - é um dos melhores presentes que já ganhei.  
Neji sorriu de lado e Tenten o encarou, mexendo nos cabelos nervosamente  
- É a minha vez - disse ele enquanto estendia-lhe uma carta.  
Tenten pegou a carta, curiosa, e sentou-se para lê-la.

_Eu pensei durante muito tempo em qual presente te dar de dia dos namorados, Tenten, mas nada parecia ser bom o suficiente. Então resolvi te dar esta carta – cujo conteúdo revela muitas coisas que eu queria ter te dito, mas nunca o fiz._

_Feliz dia dos Namorados, Tenten. E me desculpe por dar-lhe hoje apenas coisas abstratas. Como a verdade.  
A verdade é que tudo perde o brilho quando está perto de você; você contagia, ilumina as pessoas. E eu adoro TUDO em você._

_A sua meiguice, a sua determinação, sua coragem. O modo como você mexe nos cabelos quando está nervosa, que é diferente de quando está distraída. O modo como você acaricia minhas costas quando estamos juntos; aliás, adoro sua fixação por costas. Pelas MINHAS costas. Adoro as SUAS costas. Adoro o jeito que você sorri para mim; você sorri com os olhos e eles brilham. Adoro a sua força de vontade, a sua cara de desafiadora quando está lutando, o modo como fica séria e franze as sobrancelhas quando sai com carta boa no jogo. Adoro seus cabelos presos e ainda mais eles soltos, espalhados pelo meu travesseiro. Adoro o seu cheiro de chocolate. Adoro quando você me sorri enquanto a abraço. Adoro ouvir que se sente protegida perto de mim. Adoro te proteger. Adoro o modo como implica com meu cabelo comprido. Adoro quando você ri do Lee. Detesto quando você ri de mim, e não pra mim. Detesto quando direciona seu sorriso para alguém que não seja eu. Detesto quando defende o Lee, ou quando toma sorvete com ele. Detesto quando brigamos. Detesto quando você chora, principalmente quando é por minha causa. Adoro te carregar nos braços, mesmo com todos os seus protestos. Detesto quando você fica doente. Adoro o modo como me encara quando se distrai. Adoro me perder nos seus olhos. E no seu corpo. Adoro quando come morangos e me beija. Adoro o seu beijo. E os seus carinhos. Adoro o seu modo de ver a beleza nas pessoas quando elas próprias não a vêem, e detesto o modo como você não vê em si mesma o que é tão boa em achar nos outros. Adoro você por conseguir me aturar até hoje, com o mesmo sorriso sincero de quatro anos atrás, quando aceitou ser minha namorada. Não que não me aturasse antes (com o mesmo sorriso), como colega de equipe e amigo. Adoro quando passamos o dia juntos. __Adoro principalmente a idéia de passar todo o resto da minha vida com você._

_Neji._

Ela terminou de ler o papel e encarou Neji, os olhos levemente marejados.  
Ele nada disse, só deu mais um daqueles sorrisos de canto que ELA adora e beijou-a, enquanto tomava sua mão esquerda e escorregava pelo seu dedo anelar um objeto frio e redondo.  
Tenten abriu os olhos e vislumbrou a mão. Um anel dourado com um pequeno brilhante adornava-o. Abraçou Neji e afagou-lhe as costas.  
- Casa comigo, Tenten?  
Ele esperou a resposta, olhando diretamente em seus olhos chocolate. Os olhos dela brilharam enquanto ela sorria.  
- Sim, eu caso. – disse carinhosa e tocou-lhe os cabelos – mas eu espero que meus filhos falem mais sobre coisas abstratas que o pai!  
- Não vai querer que eles tenham as minhas costas?  
Ela riu, descontraída.  
- Aquele é um desejo, essa é uma exigência.

* * *

**FIM**

**É, ficou meio sem sentido o fim. Mas eu gostei uashsauhasa  
Críticas, elogios, pedradas... REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
